Corazón de Espadas
by Sandraacute
Summary: Series de oneshots sin unión cronológica. Exceso de Yasuo x Riven. El rate variará entre T-M según el oneshot.


**¡Hola nenas! Mientras hacen la fila para ahorcarme por no actualizar mi longfic hace un mes, me tomaré la molestia de excusarme para que no piensen que dejaré la cosa ahí sin continuar. Me han pasado millones de cosas en estas últimas semanas, tengo una tendencia depresiva (de hecho estoy en tratamiento) y últimamente la cosa está medio complicada, eso me tiene bajoneada de vez en cuando quitándome las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa. También una cosa que me afecta mucho es... no es por ser mala, pero me desmotiva demasiado el hecho de que hayan fanfics cuyos escritores no hacen ningún esfuerzo reciban demasiado apoyo, tengo amigos y también me incluyo, que escriben con cariño y se aseguran de detalles importantes como la ortografía, que con suerte reciben un review, y eso da rabia ¿saben? Es gracioso, porque apoyan a aquellas personas que realmente me da hasta vergüenza leer sus fics, y les hacen creer que lo hacen bien, perdonen lo mala, pero a veces hay que enfrentar la verdad de manera cruda. Tampoco ando diciendo que yo soy la mejor escribiendo o algo por el estilo, pero por lo mismo, un review ayuda más de lo que creen.**

**Y bueno, eso. La idea para el tercer cap de "La brisa en el sendero" ya está, y hay una buena cantidad de párrafos escrita, aunque no sé cuando pueda finalizarla, ya que se acerca fin de año y debo rendir un examen muy importante que definirá mi futuro, por lo que debo poner los estudios antes que los pasatiempos, y me duele en el alma tener que hacerlo. Les prometo que una vez libre, escribiré como loca.**

**_League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Riot Games._**

* * *

><p><em><span>First Oneshot: Una noche afuera.<span>_

Soltó otro suspiro molesta, sus ojos perdidos en la entrada de esa lúgubre cueva donde se estaba protegiendo. Había una tormenta horrible afuera, los relámpagos bailaban en el anochecido cielo como si estuvieran de fiesta, burlándose de la joven que había quedado encerrada fuera de un refugio decente. Sus ropas goteaban por culpa de la lluvia que se había topado afuera; gruñó incómoda, odiaba los climas fríos y el estar encerrada en una cueva por una noche lo hacía peor. Y para ponerle la guinda a la torta ni siquiera estaba sola.

-Mirar hacia afuera con cara de bruja no hará que el clima se mejore Riven- se burló un hombre que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, tenía un par de años más que la chica. Ella al escuchar lo que le dijo se dio media vuelta, vio al sujeto sentado en el suelo secando su largo cabello, a veces se preguntaba como lo hacía para sujetarlo.

-Lo sé Yasuo, pero tú tampoco estás ayudando mucho- le respondió cruzándose de brazos mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia él.

-¿Y? No es culpa mía que hayamos quedado atrapados en la lluvia- gruñó el ronin poniéndose de pie para mirar a la chica. Sus miradas se cruzaron de forma despectiva, de todas las personas con las que podían quedarse encerrados una noche afuera, tenían que juntarlos a ellos dos. Riven soltó otro suspiro y agachó la mirada, tenía frio y no le gustaba la sensación que dejaba la ropa húmeda sobre su piel. Yasuo al verla tan vulnerable chasqueó la lengua dándole la espalda.

-Ven, si te acercas a la fogata se te va a quitar el frio. No seas orgullosa- le dijo volviendo a sentarse, ahora más cerca del fuego que él mismo había logrado encender hace unos minutos. Riven meneó su vista con titubeo, realmente no quería ceder ante Yasuo, pero el frío la iba a matar.

Soltó un quejido molesta y tras dar unas fuertes pisadas se sentó al otro extremo de la fogata, mirando a Yasuo con el ceño fruncido, quien al verla de esa forma no pudo evitar esbozar una delicada sonrisa. -Y luego yo soy el egocéntrico- musitó, la joven miró en otra dirección intentando esconder el pequeño rubor que se había formado en sus mejillas.

Pasaron un par de incómodos minutos sin palabras, afuera la lluvia y los truenos no paraban de hacer ruido, más el sonido de la leña quemarse; Riven tenía su vista perdida en el fuego que luchaba por mantenerse vivo ante el frio ambiente donde se encontraba. Por un momento hasta se había olvidado de que Yasuo estaba frente a ella, pero no era la gran cosa tampoco.

Se habían conocido hace más o menos un año, ámbos con vidas parecidas y distintas a la vez. Exiliados que querían recuperar lo que alguna vez tuvieron, se toparon por coincidencia un día cualquiera en Aguas Turbias, el centro de los cazadores de recompensas. Ella ya era experta en el tema, Yasuo había llegado por casualidad. Los dos buscaban el mismo objetivo lo que los llevó a una especie de competencia... que salió bastante mal. Después de eso, como si fueran un par de imanes se topaban en pueblo que visitaban. Era gracioso, ni siquiera tomaban rumbos similares, pero llegaban al mismo lugar. Independiente de esto jamás nació el gran interés de formar una amistad, Riven era demasiado orgullosa y temerosa a la vez, con el paso de los años había perdido la confianza en las personas; Yasuo por su parte se consideraba un alma solitaria, sin ganas de querer hablar con alguien más que su consciencia.

Hoy había sido distinto.

Hoy Riven le había dicho a Yasuo que tuvieran un enfrentamiento, uno parecido al que tuvieron la primera vez que se conocieron. La chica quería testear qué tan diferentes podían ser luchando, el ronin no iba a negar una invitación como esa... pero el clima fue el que no los ayudó. Como el lugar donde se habían encontrado estaba muy lejos del siguiente pueblo tuvieron que correr al primer refugio decente que pudieran encontrar.

Esta estúpida cueva.

-Hey Riven, estás temblando- la joven salió de su trance al escuchar eso. Yasuo tenía razón, su cuerpo tiritaba producto de las bajas temperaturas, obligándola a abrazarse a sí misma, intentando ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos. El mayor suspiró ante su actitud, echando el poco de leña que quedaba.

A Riven no le agradaban los climas fríos, le recordaban a esos momentos de niña cuando vivía en Noxus. Esos recuerdos solitarios en los que tenía que hacer de todo para sobrevivir, a las noches sin dormir y al miedo de que algún día su delicado cuerpo no pudiera seguir resistiendo. Iba a romper en llanto cuando sintió algo cubrir su espalda, era un manto de color azul. Yasuo dio un par de pasos y se sentó un poco más cerca de la joven, mirándola inexpresivamente.

Riven alzó la vista tímida, el ronin le había entregado la pequeña prenda que utilizaba alrededor de su cuello. Ante la mirada de la joven, Yasuo evitó sus ojos y posó su vista sobre el fuego. -Sé que no es mucho, pero me pone nervioso verte temblar tanto- murmuró lanzando una pequeña piedra a la fogata. Riven suspiró nerviosa, tenía un ardor extraño en su pecho, su corazón latiendo un poco más rápido de lo normal.

-G..Gracias- tartamudeó después de un rato, intentando acobijarse lo más que podía con la manta.

Yasuo no le respondió, y siguieron en silencio esperando. Al parecer en verdad tendrían que pasar toda la noche ahí, por lo que un poco de sueño no estaría mal. El problema para Riven era que necesitaba un apoyo, el suelo era demasiado incómodo por sí solo. No era tampoco como si ella fuera tan delicada, pero ya estaba aguantando suficiente con el frio y las paredes de la cueva estaban muy apartadas del fuego.

Había una forma, pero la simple idea en la mente de la joven la obligó a morderse el labio nerviosa.

-O..Oye Y-Yasuo...- musitó mirando hacia su derecha, el ronin estaba sentado no tan apartado de ella. -No... No mereces estar así, v-ven aquí...- agregó con nerviosismo, sintiendo como la sangre volvía a sus mejillas, dejándolas rojas como sus ojos. El espadachín alzó una ceja sin entender muy bien lo que la joven le estaba pidiendo, no fue hasta que la vio alzar el brazo hacia él que entendió sus intenciones. Se quedó mirándola unos minutos, dubitativo de si sería lo correcto estar tan cerca de ella. No le agradaba tanto, pero debía reconocer que Riven era hermosa, tenía una belleza única que le llamó la atención desde el primer momento que la vio, pero claro, su actitud era lo que le restaba puntos.

En fin, no había mucho que hacer y teniendo el torso descubierto el frío lo atacaría con más crueldad. Lanzó un suspiro y se acercó a sentarse al lado de Riven, la que movió la manta un poco para poder cubrirlos a ambos. Los dos permanecieron en silencio mirando hacia la fogata, lo único que se escuchaba aparte de la tormenta eran las delicadas respiraciones, la exiliada sentía su corazón latir fuerte contra su pecho, ¿pero por qué se estaba sintiendo así? Yasuo no le agradaba y esto solo lo estaba haciendo para quitar el frío y poder dormir.

Yasuo miró a la joven por el rabillo del ojo, desde ahí se veía tan menuda, todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos que alguien la protegiera; era gracioso, él siempre la recordaba por su valentía y su fortaleza, no era una mujer común y silvestre, algo que debía reconocer le había llamado la atención desde que se conocieron. -Deberías dormir un poco- murmuró rompiendo el silencio, Riven pegó un pequeño salto al escuchar su voz. -Y... ¿Qué hay d-de tí?- le respondió, moviendo un poco su rostro para mirar al ronin, sus miradas se cruzaron a esa corta distancia.

Se quedaron unos segundos ahí pasmados, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. ¿Qué habría sido? Tal vez era culpa de la distancia, que hasta ese momento cuando se miraron, no se dieron cuenta de lo mínima que era. O quizá era culpa de esa extraña tensión que siempre había entre ellos, cada vez que se veían, era como un impulso de demostrar quien era el mejor, pero, ¿en verdad era eso? Quizá... solo quizá no era eso y tal vez lo que ambos querían era ver quien caía en las redes del otro primero.

El sonido de un trueno proveniente de afuera los hizo salir de ese trance, Riven bajó la vista intentando esconder el rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas; en ese mismo momento sólo quería que la tierra la tragara, o que el tiempo pasara rápido para escapar de allí, ¿pero a qué le tenía miedo? ¿A Yasuo? Su corazón palpitaba de manera tan loca que el sonido retumbaba en sus oídos, tenía miedo de alzar el rostro, temía que el mayor siguiera mirándola, ¿qué haría si eso pasaba? Ya había sido incómodo la primera vez, no tenía mucho que perder.

-Mejor duerme- escuchó su rasposa voz y dio un pequeño brinco, Yasuo había posado sus labios lentamente sobre su frente, provocándole nuevamente un sonrojo que le cortó la respiración por un momento. Se sentía como una adolescente enamorada, pero no le agradaba en lo absoluto sentirse así en este momento, y menos por alguien como él. Y como si el beso no hubiera sido suficiente, Yasuo pasó un brazo por su cadera y apoyó la cabeza de ella en su pecho de manera protectora. A este punto Riven sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, su respiración estaba entrecortada, y sus oídos eran capaces de escuchar el errático palpitar desde el pecho de Yasuo.

Riven hizo puños con sus manos mientras respiraba profundo, hasta ese momento no había sido capaz de sentir la escencia de Yasuo, era agradable y masculina, también le ayudó un poco a olvidar el momento de tensión en el que se encontraban. Habían muchas más preguntas en la mente de la chica, dudas acerca de que qué diablos estaba ocurriendo, pero por el momento prefería dejarlas ahí, el actuar rápido la podía hacer arrepentirse.

Optó por acurrucarse tímidamente de mejor forma en los brazos de Yasuo, se sentía nerviosa al hacerlo, pero también le entregaba un calor y una protección especial, el ronin al percibir sus movimientos sonrió ligeramente, sus ojos perdidos en alguna parte de la fogata. Riven ya se había olvidado del frío, también del incómodo momento del primer "abrazo" y ahora poco a poco podía sentir sus ojos cerrarse lentamente, entregándose finalmente al sueño.

Yasuo se percató casi al instante que la joven se había quedado dormida, y con una de sus manos trazó lentamente su mejilla, corriendo un mechón de su blanco cabello para poder ver su rostro de mejor forma. Realmente era una chica especial, había algo en ella que jamás había visto en ninguna otra mujer. Gruñó levemente al percatarse de que se había quedado varios minutos viéndola, y fijo sus ojos en la fogata, pero sin dejar de sujetar a la chica, quien en sus brazos se sentía más pequeña y frágil de lo normal. Sonrió en silencio, de seguro que si Riven escuchaba sus pensamientos le golpearía, quizá era mejor si seguía durmiendo.

En un instante Yasuo perdió la noción del tiempo, ¿cuánto había pasado desde que él comenzó a pestañear? ¿Horas? ¿Minutos? el calor que la fogata y el suave cuerpo de Riven le transmitían había comenzado a hacerle efecto, el cansancio lo hizo abrazar a la joven y apoyarse un poco en ella, sintiendo como de a poco el sueño también comenzaba a apoderarse de él. En la poca consciencia que le quedaba, sólo rogaba que la espadachín no lo despertara de a golpes y gritándole que era un "pervertido".

* * *

><p>El cálido amanecer y los rayos del sol acariciaron el rostro de Riven, sus ojos empezando a abrirse despacio producto de esto. Lo primero que sus sentidos fueron capaces de percatar, era la templada respiración de Yasuo sobre su frente. Por unos segundos la chica simplemente permaneció allí, en vuelta en los brazos del mayor y abstraída en su calor, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al percatarse de cómo estaban acostados; ¡cualquiera pensaría que eran una pareja! El rubor se hizo dueño de su rostro, mientras ella desesperada buscaba una forma de safarse de su agarre, obviamente sin las intenciones de despertarlo.<p>

¿Cómo se habían dormido así? De seguro al momento que Yasuo se durmió, habrían caído lento de espaldas, ¿o acaso él los recostó a ambos? Su cara ardió de vergüenza, quiso golpearlo, pero eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Llegó a la conclusión de que nerviosa no lograría nada, por lo que con paciencia intentó tranquilizar su respiración, aunque de todas formas miraba el rostro del ronin con timidez, debía reconocer que era guapo, mucho mejor durmiendo que despierto claro. -Hmm...- soltó un quejido pensativa, una de sus manos se deslizó por la cara de Yasuo admirando sus masculinas facciones, rogando que no se despertara.

-Ahh... de todas formas me cuidó del frío, estúpido chino- musitó pensante, esbozó una ligera sonrisa e ingeniosamente se deslizó despacio, logrando salir de los brazos de Yasuo para poder levantarse. Estiró su cuerpo exhausta mientras se ponía de pie. Una de sus manos intentaba arreglar su cabello al tiempo que buscaba sus cosas, su espada había quedado apoyada en uno de los muros de la cueva, junto a la del mayor. Iba a tomarla en sus manos para cargarla en su espalda cuando escuchó al ronin despertar.

-Hn... ¿ya te vas?- preguntó somnoliento, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y refregando uno de sus ojos. Su cabello se había soltado durante la noche y caía sutil sobre su rostro, era entre cómico... y un poco atractivo. Al verlo de esa forma Riven desvió la vista con timidez, tartamudeando algo que el ronin no fue capaz de comprender.

-Tomaré eso como un sí entonces- agregó el espadachín poniéndose de pie para sujetar su cabello en la clásica y gigante cola que utilizaba. La noxiana se quedó allí sin hacer nada, sus manos jugaban entre sí, ella sin saber qué hacer. ¿Se iría así como si nada? ¿Y por qué le preocupaba? No era como si tuviera que despedirse de manera respetuosa de él, ni siquiera eran amigos... aunque claro, él se había asegurado de protegerla la noche anterior, y jamás lo había visto actuar de esa forma antes.

Dio un par de pasos hasta la salida de la cueva, dejándose deleitar por el calor del sol, nadie sería capaz de creer que anoche hubo una temible tormenta. A los segundos sintió al ronin acercarse a ella, ya tenía su espada en el brazo y la manta azul que había usado para cubrirla en su cuello. Se paró a su costado y fijó la vista en el horizonte, al fondo se podía divisar un paisaje hermoso, un bosque que era rodeado por miles de montañas, se sabía que a lo lejos se podría encontrar Demacia, que era el próximo destino de la chica. Riven por unos instantes se quedó mirando al mayor, la determinación en su mirada era algo hipnotizante.

-¿Qué harás Riven?- preguntó Yasuo de la nada, bajando su vista para enfrentar los ojos de la noxiana, ella exaltándose ante la repentina pregunta.

-Ah... y-yo... bueno, mi idea era ir a Demacia después de nuestra pelea, pero las cosas salieron mal- le respondió, una de sus manos acariciando con nervio el otro brazo. El ronin se cruzó de brazos ante la respuesta de la menor, pero al rato esbozó una sonrisa.

-Propondría que nos reencontráramos, pero ya sabes que el destino siempre nos vuelve a topar- le respondió soltando una risa al final, mientras alzaba una de sus manos para juguetear con el cabello de la chica. -Bueno, creo que es hora de irme, ¡hasta pronto!- dicho esto el ronin se dio la vuelta, había un sendero frente a él que daba a la bajada de la cueva; Riven al escuchar su rápida despedida se exaltó, algo dentro de ella le pedía a gritos que lo detuviera.

-¡Y-Yasuo! ¡Espera!- exclamó la noxiana estirando uno de sus brazos, Yasuo se detuvo y volteó el rostro con una expresión de cómica confusión, que solo aumentó al ver la vulnerable expresión que tenía la chica en su rostro.

Riven mantenía sus brazos a los costados, sus manos se movían inquietas mientras pensaba en lo que quería hacer, sus latidos retumbaban en los oídos a tal punto que pensó que quedaría sorda, aunque eso era un poco imposible. El ronin permaneció allí sin decir nada, arqueó una ceja al verla actuar de esa forma, esperando a que hiciera o dijera algo. La chica dio una larga respiración y en menos de un segundo corrió hacia el mayor, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo. Yasuo permaneció allí un poco pasmado por el acto repentino, bajó la vista a la chica, la que estaba hundida en su torso, pero podía notar con facilidad que sus orejas estaban rojas, probablemente por la vergüenza.

-Gracias...- le escuchó susurrar al tiempo que lo abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza. Al escucharla no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, mientras posaba una de sus manos en la cadera de la chica. Riven al sentir el tacto se estremeció, y con temor alzó el rostro para observar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El rostro del ronin estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo, de la misma forma como había ocurrido la noche anterior cuando estaban sentados en la fogata. Lo distinto, es que en esta ocasión Yasuo quiso terminar lo que no había ocurrido. Sus labios se acercaron, dándole un cálido y lento beso. Al principio la chica no sabía que hacer, se quedó allí con los ojos abiertos, esto definitivamente no estaba dentro de sus apresurados planes... aunque debía reconocer que no era malo del todo. Suspirando subió sus brazos para rodear los hombros del mayor, notando un poco que la diferencia de alturas entre ellos era bastante, sus rojos orbes cerrándose al tiempo que se dedicaba a corresponder aquel inesperado beso.

Fueron solo un par de segundos más, pero los hicieron durar lo más posible. Al separarse Riven bajó la vista, apoyando su frente en el mentón de Yasuo. -Creo que esto es más que suficiente para prometerme que nos veremos de nuevo- murmuró, al tiempo que bajaba sus brazos para apoyar sus manos en el torso del ronin, el mayor sonrió y apoyo sus labios en la coronilla de la noxiana, depositando otro beso.

-Ya te dije...- susurró, soltándose en solo unos instantes del abrazo de Riven y saltando hacia atrás. -...Eso es trabajo del destino- agregó cruzándose de brazos, y sin más se dio vuelta para retomar su camino, dejando a la joven allí pasmada, viendo como de a poco el ronin se apartaba.

Soltó un ligero gruñido molesta, ¿qué había estado haciendo? Ella ya no estaba para este tipo de juego de adolescentes, y se negaba a caer por alguien tan idiota como Yasuo. -Estúpido- susurró, prometiéndose para sus adentros que la próxima vez que se toparan, ella volvería a comportarse como la valiente luchadora que era, y no como esa vulnerable y enamoradiza muchacha. Aunque no podría asegurar nada, sabía que en el fondo Yasuo tenía razón... sólo el destino sabe lo que les puede traer a los dos.

* * *

><p><strong>TIN TIN! Fin del primer oneshot :) Mi intención con este "longfic" es explicar -a base de oneshot desordenados cronológicamente- qué es lo que ocurrió antes y después de mi primera historia (A través de mis ojos). Eso sí aclaro que éste es sin compromiso, puedo subir el siguiente oneshot la otra semana, como puedo subirlo en dos meses más (?) mi prioridad ahora será continuar con el otro longfic, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que quieren que trate el siguiente de esta historia...<strong>

**-Cuando Yasuo y Riven se conocen.**

**-Lo que ocurrió después de A través de mis ojos (este tendría contenido cítrico, if you know what I mean)**

**-El reencuentro después de lo que ocurrió en este oneshot (debatiendo si tendrá lemon o no).**

**Esas serían mis tres primeras opciones, déjenme saber en los reviews cual les interesaría leer después, o si tienen otra idea estoy dispuesta a saberla :) y bueno... ¡gracias por tomarse la paciencia de leer! :D**


End file.
